


Day 2: Coming Out

by Kris534



Series: Pride Month (2019) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Crushes, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Pride, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris534/pseuds/Kris534
Summary: I made my own pride month (2019) prompt list and here is day two, a coming out scene!





	Day 2: Coming Out

Garry walks past Sheng’s desk, who is leaning against his palm, looking pretty gloomy. He stops in his tracks and places a gentle hand on Sheng’s desk, getting his attention. Sheng looks up, looking pretty annoyed when he realized who it was. Garry pulls back his hand, sweating a little. “S-sorry! I just saw that you were upset, so I wanted to see what was wrong…” Sheng scoffs and looks away. “It’s none of your business.” Garry frowns at this comment, and was about to continue walking past his desk when he clenches his fists and exclaims, “If a friend of mine is upset, then I want to try my best to help!” At first, Sheng widens his eyes in surprise, then narrows them. “You’re pretty annoying, you know?” But slightly, there’s a hint of a smile. Garry giggles and rubs the back of neck, then leans on the desk once more. “Maybe we can talk about this after school?” Garry suggests, and Sheng nods.

Once the bell rang, signaling that school was over for the day, everyone bid goodbye to each other, while Sheng stood by the gate of the school, waiting for Garry. Garry run up to him, huffing a bit. “Sorry I’m late!” Sheng only gives a small ‘hm’ in reply and the two make their way out of the school grounds into town. The two approached the Kangaskhan cafe and take their seat in the usual spot, though the table feeling unusually large with just the two of them. As the two made their orders of smoothies, they chat a bit to release the tension that seemed to linger in the air. 

When they got their smoothies, that’s when the serious talk started. Sheng gripped onto his glass and looked down at the table, struggling to find the words. “Okay...don’t judge me for this, but I used to find Hani and Neptune really strange.” Sheng starts, making Garry tilt his head in confusion. But he continues on, “Besides the fact that they are literal royalty, I mean...I guess I didn’t really understand how they could easily just love each other romantically like that.” Garry takes a sip of his drink, and comments. “I still remember when we all found out that they were royalty, we were freaking out so much.” He then laughs at his own comment, and Sheng lets out a small chuckle. “You mean YOU were freaking out.” He shakes his head. “Their love always confused me...but I think I get it now.” Garry raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything. 

“There’s...a certain someone that I think I like. Like how Neptune and Hani like each other.” Sheng takes a deep breath in and whispers so quietly that Garry almost misses it. “Sheldon...makes me feel weird inside. I don’t really get it yet.” Garry smiles and takes a sip of his drink. “You two would make a cute couple.” He says, making Sheng blush a little and turn away. “Be quiet, no we wouldn’t.” “Why not?” Sheng goes quiet and frowns. “Because Sheldon would find it weird, that’s why.” Garry taps his chin. “But he was fine with Neptune and Hani.” Sheng narrows his eyes.

“Is it weird to just like my best friend like that? I have a feeling that not everyone just falls in love with their best friend.” Sheng puts both of his arms on the table and lays on them. Garry pats the top of Sheng’s head, smiling a little. “Besides, I don’t think it’s normal to like a guy...and a girl at the same time.” Garry stops patting his head, taken back a little. Then he chuckles. Sheng looks up, annoyed. “What’s so funny?”

“It’s perfectly normal. It just means that you’re bisexual.” Sheng blinks in response, clearly confused. “Bi..sexual?” Garry nods and puts a hand over his chest. “There’s many different sexual orientations. And it doesn’t even stop with who you may like, it can be with gender too.” Sheng takes a sip of his drink. “You mean...like changing your gender or something?” Garry nods, looking a little nervous. He clenches his hands together and rubs one thumb or the other. “Yup, and that’s called a transgender. That’s…” Garry stops, takes a deep breath and continues. “T-that’s what I am.” 

Sheng raises an eyebrow. “You...changed your gender? Or are changing your gender?” Garry shakes his head. “I already did. I was...born as a girl, but now I’m a guy, just like you.” Sheng’s jaw drops, clearly surprised. Garry looks up nervously at Sheng, and only sees surprise, but no disgust. “I hope you don’t think I’m any more weird than I already am…” 

Sheng scoffs. “And after you’re helping me with this? What kind of person do you think I am?” Garry lets out his breath that he didn’t realize that he has been holding. He smiles at Sheng, making him smile back. A waiter comes by their table and places down their bill. Garry goes into his bag but Sheng stops him. “Let...let me pay for this. It’s...my thanks.” Garry looks at Sheng surprised, but then giggles at his blushing face.

The two exits the cafe, talking about whatever came to mind. Then, when they came up to the place where they had to part, Garry waves goodbye and walks away. Sheng stares at him walking away and thinks to himself. “I’m glad that I came to him for advice.”


End file.
